


Bandstand Oneshots

by justlikeitwas



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: F/M, Gen, Impulse posting, Mostly Fluff, Nothing worse than what’s in canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The warnings probably won’t apply to very much, but they’re still there just in case, canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 18:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeitwas/pseuds/justlikeitwas
Summary: Oneshots, featuring mostly Donny and Julia, but also my oc June Novitski. These are probably all going to be mindless fluff with no real plot, just moments of life in the Novitski family.Most of these are cross-posted from my tumblr, and all of them are cross posted on Wattpad.





	Bandstand Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything. Not just fan fiction, literally any creative writing. I've been caught up with school and struggling with some major writer's block in every single thing I try to start. I overthink everything when it comes to my writing, but sometimes inspiration strikes and when it does I just let it take me where ever it wants to take me, which is exactly what happened here. 
> 
> June Novitski is a child oc I came up with, she's the daughter of Donny and Julia. If you have seen or follow my Tumblr accounts (justlikeitwas and june-nova) you will recognize her and hopefully you love her just as much as I do. Seriously, I am unhealthily attached to this character. I'll upload other little fics I've written with her, I think they all surround her and Donny. Oops. What can I say, she's a daddy's girl. 
> 
> If the writing is bad, I am sorry, but this is the first thing I've written in a long time and I feel pretty good about it. It's mindless fluff and I'm totally not sorry.

June knows she should be asleep.

She knows that, she wishes she were, but instead of being in the middle of a good night's rest she finds herself in the hallway looking through the big picture window, watching the stars and the world go by.

It makes her feel slightly intimidated, knowing that she is nothing more than a little speck of molecules surrounded by larger specks, surrounded by a universe full of molecules she can't even begin to measure. Maybe that's why she can't sleep, maybe she's in the middle of an existential crisis and such a thing cannot be slept on.

She almost wants to laugh at the ridiculous things racing through her mind because while they seem so pressing and important she knows that they don't matter at all. Things like a silly test in history, a cabinet knob in the kitchen that seems to be broken, the way the back door creaks ever so slightly whenever it closes, she knows that she shouldn't be so bothered by them but she is! To her, that silly little test is gonna bring down her whole grade! She itches to run down the stairs to replace that little round knob because it bugs her knowing that it's wobbly and could fall off any time now. It would be so easy to put a little grease in the door hinges, it would take two seconds! All of these things swarm her mind all the time and all she wants to do is fix them and she knows it will bother her forever if she doesn't but she also knows that she's overreacting. That little test won't bring her grades down at all, even if she fails horribly. That cabinet handle isn't broken at all, it just needs to be tightened. And the door isn't actually squeaky, it's just the spring stretching and scrunching. It's all in her head. So instead of trying to sleep and letting her thoughts slowly strangle her, she sits on the wood floor in her jammies and looks at the stars.

* * *

Even fifteen years after the war (has it really been that long, he asks himself almost daily,) Donny still finds it hard to sleep most nights. It's gotten better over the years; the shouts and screams turned to chatter and talk, the gunfire and missiles became the patter of rain on the roof and quiet little bangs in the night, but the images never truly left or changed. He still saw his buddies laughing and smiling when there was no fighting going on, he still saw those same men walking with him across the battlefield, he watched as some of those men started to disappear from those scenes. Yes, the nightmares still came after fifteen years, but they would be followed by happier dreams, memories of playing with his daughter in the backyard or dancing with his beautiful wife in the living room after June went to bed.

He was truly grateful for the life he earned after the bunks on cargo ships and trenches in the rain because he knew that after every nightmare he had he could feel the small weight of Julia's arm draped over his chest and he could hear her little snores even though she claimed she didn't do that. And in the morning he would see the bright smile his daughter would give him as she prances into the kitchen for breakfast. He hears the playful banter of the boys at rehearsal, the shuffling of music and the clinking of beer bottles after each gig they played. Everyday he counted his blessings and thanked his lucky star for the wonderful family he now had. But still, he had nights where that wasn't quite enough and he found that he needed to get a drink.

Tonight was one of those nights.

He isn't sure why he feels particularly restless right now, he doesn't remember having a nightmare and he doesn't quite understand why he feels worried or wrong or like something isn't right, but it is. There's a flashing red light in his mind's eye and he's fishing through his thoughts to figure out why but he keeps coming up empty handed.

He tries to settle down by brushing it off and focusing on counting the little freckles on Julia's hand. One, two... three, four... fuck it. Screw this. He lifts her hand off of his waist gently and gets out of bed, shaking his head irritably. "It's just one of those nights," he says to himself.

Planning to grab a glass of water in the kitchen, or maybe something slightly stronger, he leaves his wife and enters the upstairs hall but he stops just outside his door and frowns. On the opposite side, he sees light coming through June's cracked open bedroom door. Rationally he considers the possibility that she could just be reading, but his parental instincts tell him otherwise. His daughter is very much like Julia, she is totally incapable of staying up later than ten o'clock unless it's for a good reason, so he decides to approach and investigate.

On the other side of the staircase, in the little nook Julia had dedicated to her book collection when they had moved in, June is sitting on the floor in front of the window looking out at the sky. Quietly, Donny grabs a pillow from one of the two chairs in the corner and takes a seat beside her. He doesn't want to say anything, he gets the feeling she doesn't really want to talk much, so he just follows her line of sight and stays quiet.

She knows he's here, she sees him from the corner of her eye. June doesn't say anything, but she leans over and rests her head against her dad's shoulder and continues looking outside. He plants a kiss on her head and wraps his arm around her neck and rests it on her shoulder. It's been a while since they'd sat like that, she hasn't really gone to her parents when she was feeling upset anymore, she just tried to get through it by herself. But sometimes it still felt nice to go crying to daddy.

She remembers a time, back when she was still a little girl, the tire swing in the backyard had fallen out of the tree. She had been on it at the time, so she came falling down with it. Afterwards, when he heard her crying, her mom and dad had come running out to the yard and Donny gave her a big, warm hug that seemed to make the pain go away for a moment. It has always been like that, her dad was always able to make her feel better. Why she stopped asking for his help, she doesn't quite know.

After a few minutes of silence, Donny ruffles her hair. "What's up, buttercup?" She laughs softly at the rhyme. It had been a game in the family, coming up with as many silly rhymes as they could think of in a conversation.

"I don't know Daddy-o."

"Feeling blue buckaroo?"

"Guess so Figaro."

"Oh," Donny chuckles, "that's a new one! Good work Little Missy, I think that we deserve some ice cream."

"It's the middle of the night, mom will kill you if she finds out we had ice cream!"

"Are you saying no to ice cream?" Donny puts his hand against her forehead, as if he's feeling her temperature for a fever. "June-bug, are you sick? Something must really be wrong if you're saying no to ice cream."

"I just don't want to get in trouble."

"I won't tell her if you don't?"

A pause.

"Well, I guess what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?"

After a few spoonfuls of vanilla ice cream seems to get June back in a cheerful mood, Donny puts away the tasty treat and decides to be a responsible parent. Whatever that means.

"Time for bed Little Missy." June nods and gives him a hug.

"Thanks Daddy."

"Anytime. Get some sleep now. Stay snug, June-bug."

(The next day, they study for her test on the porch after replacing the spring and the tightening the cabinet knob.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! If you did, please leave a kudos on this chapter and check out my tumblrs (justlikeitwas and june-nova) for more content.


End file.
